Differances and a Sunrise
by bureas
Summary: Celebi loved Grovyle more than anything. She could spend the rest of her life just like this with him. However, things started changing when Grovyle met the human girl. Oneshot. Rated T just in case !


_(The day after Halloween, I see a review from SchloopywoppyXD warning me not to get sick by pigging out on candy. It just so happens, irony and I have a very close relationship, and it also 'just so happened' that I felt completely and utterly horrible the day after Halloween. xD I appreciate her concern, though. ^^ Anyway! Back to this! The sweetness that is Pokemon Mystery Dungeon... I thought this up when I had been playing the end of the special mission with Grovyle *ranting, ranting, ranting*, and yea! So, this is from Celebi's point of view and all the things that happened with her before the whole decision to change the past thing with the main character and Grovyle up to the end. Obviously, this didn't really happen and I made it up. I'm going to shut up and start now, and as usual, a lame title awaits you ;D. Enjoy.)_

_Disclaimer: If I did, Pikachu would be real and the Dark Trinity would be my personal assasins to take out all the haters, so evidently I do not, dear viewer~_

**Differances And A Sunrise**

I thought to myself, quite constantly actually, that the great Arceus hated us. The world we lived in was the personification of misery. The embodiment of despair. Nothing moved, and all plant life was no where near being called 'alive' due to the fact our world was in global paralysis. I thought Arceus hated us, and he showed his hate by tossing us into this bleak world. But of course, it wasn't so bad. Even though this place was slowly decaying, I wasn't alone. Grovyle was there with me. We were together as much as possible and talk about alot of things, even about little things. He may seem a bit cold and strict on the outside, but if you get to know him, you can see how kind he is. He's the sweetest person I've ever met. I wouldn't of minded if we spent the rest of our lives just like this.

However, one day, something unexpected happened...Grovyle had come to our usual meeting place with someone. A human, no less. He was holding onto her hand as he stood in front of me. It'd leave quite a bad impression if I jumped to conclusions, so I thought of the first thing I could to calm myself down. _He's just holding her hand because he was leading her here!_ I thought. _Yes, that __HAS__ to be it! Of course!_

The girl seemed quite young. Sixteen or seventeen at most was my best guess. She had short brown hair that reached her shoulders, and a side bang over her right eye. Now that I was on the topic, her eyes were something I had never seen before. Even in this dark planet where no sun rose or set, her metallic silver eyes glimmered. Her outfit, on the other hand, was quite dark and blended with the surroundings. Her outfit was composed of an olive green vest, a bland brown t-shirt, muddy jeans, and finished off with knee high brown boots. Plus...

I lifted my tiny pink hands up to my chest and frowned. She had something I didn't. A pokemon I had met before told me he came from a place where pokemon were kept in balls and became partners for humans said that human males only liked two things about a girl. I wondered if Grovyle thought the same...

Pokemon from other places found themselves here quite a bit. You know what they say: "where there is time, there is space". Grovyle said I should watch over all of the Time Passages more since I'm the time travel pokemon, but to sit there and do that while Grovyle is off to be by himself? Never! I just guessed this human girl had come from some other place like all the others.

The girl had the most innocent look on her face as she stared at me, _still_ holding onto Grovyle's hand.

"Celebi," Grovyle spoke finally. His voice was always so cool and collected. I loved that about him, always so confident and such. "This is Ashe. She's a human I met today when I had been passing through a deserted town."

I looked over at said girl and blinked, tilting my head to the side a bit. Now, why would she be in a deserted town? Grovyle looked over at the girl as well and nudged her slightly as if signaling for her to speak.

'Ashe' blinked quickly. "Oh! I was supposed to talk right then?" she asked, then gave a laugh as she smiled at me. "You're Celebi? It's so nice to meet you! Grovyle's told me alot about you."

Mentally, I gave a sigh. Oh dear...So she was a dense one...Maybe she was just a blonde who dyed her hair? _Grovyle, your kindness might be your undoing with THIS one... _I thought to myself.

**...**

I was by myself at the moment. No one was around right now. It had been one week since Grovyle had found Ashe and she became our friend. She was actually a very nice person once you got to know her. Incredibly and awfully energetic, mind you, but she was also always smiling. Since her and Grovyle weren't here, they were probably off exploring around again. They had started doing that alot lately, probably thanks to Ashe's curious nature. After giving a sigh out of boredom, I heard footsteps heading my way so I instantly hopped up and hid. Grovyle told me to start doing that whenever I thought someone was coming. He had yet to tell me why, though...

The owners of the footsteps came into sight and I realized it was Grovyle and Ashe returning. I flew out from my hiding place and watched them approach. They were both carrying something in thier arms. Books? Why?

"Celebi!" Ashe called out as she hopped up to me and sat on the ground, setting the books she was holding in a messy pile in front of her. "Check out what Grovyle and I found in one of those empty towns!"

Grovyle sat down beside Ashe, setting his armfull of books down as well. They were all worn and seemed very old as if they had been hidden away somewhere for a long time. What could we do with these?

"Imagine all the things inside here!" she chirped, smiling at Grovyle.

"Oh, but Ashe, I can't read." I admitted sadly.

"But I can." she added. "I've been teaching Grovyle on the way here. He's a fast learner, I can tell you that! He can read by himself already! Well, except for a few long words and stuff...Like..." she thought for a moment. "Machiavellian."

I scrunched my face up. "Who would need to know such a word anyway, Ashe...?" I asked.

Grovyle glanced to the side a bit, and before Ashe could answer, he spoke. "We can continue reading later, Ashe. Your little friends are here again." he told her.

Ashe lifted her head up at his comment and looks the way he was looking. A few Snorunt were waving and grinning, beckoning for her to come and play, so she complied and ran over to them.

"Oh, hey! It's you guys again!" was the last thing we heard her say before she started playing. Really...A sixten year old who still acts like that...

Grovyle folded his arms and huffed slightly in a stubborn way as he watched her. "Honestly..She should calm down. She's too hyper." he muttered.

Even though he said that, I knew it was actually his way of showing he liked her. In the least, he found her 'intriguing', as he called it. He told me one night while Ashe was sleeping away how she was able to keep conversations with us all this time. I wondered about that every single day until he told me. Apparently, Ashe had the power to understand pokemon speech ever since she had been born, and it didn't seem to bother her how differant she was.

Grovyle picked up one of the books in front of him and opened it to a page and stared at it. "She has another power, you know." he mentioned suddenly, not looking up from the book.

I raised my brows. "Really, Grovyle? That's amazing! She must be a very blessed person!"

He nodded. "However, it has no use whatsoever in our current world." he added.

I tried not to show any kind of intrest when he said that. Current world...That's when I started to get worried.

**...**

Oh, those two and those books they found...They were wrapped up in them ever since they got them, talking away and pointing things out to each other. From what they told me, the books talked about any things. A few books, as Ashe had mentioned, even had an ancient written language in it. However, they were more intrested in something else. They didn't talk about the ancient language books - or any other books for that matter - more than they did some other certain ones. Those 'certain ones' peaked the intrest of them so much with thier stories about how our world used to look, and the sun and moon which set day and night respectively. It was apparently a gorgeous green place before it became...This. Why were they so worried about it? It's not like they could change the past...Right?

Grovyle stood up with a book in his hands. "I need to check on something. I'll be back later. Ashe, don't go anywhere and stay with Celebi." he said.

Ashe waved a hand in dismiss. "Yea, yea~. You go on ahead and do whatever you're going to do, Grovyle." she told him. "I'm not gonna leave little Celebi all by her lonesome."

He raised his brows, giving her a skeptical look. She answered that look with a grin.

He simply rolled his eyes. "Right. Well, I'm off then."

"Be careful." I said softly.

Grovyle smiled at me, then turned and walked off. Ashe and I watched silently until he was out of sight, or more importantly: earshot. Ashe looked over at me the moment she knew Grovyle was gone and grinned mischieviously. Oh gosh..When she gives you that look, you know something bad is going to happen.

"Celebi, you like Grovyle, don't you?" she asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.

I flinched and my face flushed as I waved me hands in front of me. "Wha-What?" I stammered. "N-No! not at all! Why you-!"

Ashe laughed. "You don't need to hide it, silly!" she said. "I think it's cute."

I blushed. "R-Really?"

She nodded and gave a smile. "Yes! I really do! I'm sure one day he'll return your feelings."

She giggled a little and I gave a slight smile. _I don't think that will happen since Grovyle likes you, Ashe. _I thought. _There are too many differances between us for that to change._

Ashe suddenly stopped her giggling and looked off into who knows where. There was a peaceful, yet sad look about her. Why, I wondered.

"Hey, Celebi, have you ever seen a sunrise?" Ashe suddenly asked me.

I tilted my head to the side. I've heard of the sun, but not that. "Sunrise? No, what's that?" I answered.

"It's really beautiful." she said. "I had a vision of it, just barely, when I thouched one of those old books the day we found them. I want to give you the pleasure of seeing that sight as my last gift to you."

"Vision?" I repeated, but then I realized this must've been the other power Grovyle was talking about.

But...I thought he said it couldn't work in our current world...Was that a sign?

Last gift...Current world...Grovyle, Ashe, what are you two planning...?

**...**

The fire was everywhere. Tears blurred my eyes as I flew this way and that, dodging flames and attacks from my pursuers. The book's pages flittered up into the sky, and it felt like I could see every word flash before my eyes before the pages burned into nothing. All of Ashe's and Grovyle's hard work had went down the drain, and it was all thanks to THEM.

A Sableye jumped at me from the side, coming out of it's hiding place from behind a rock. He tackled me to the ground and kackled, lifting me up by my wings. The pain was so immense I thought for certain he'd rip them off.

"Burn every last one." ordered a rumbling voice. "Make sure none of it is passed over."

I lifted my head weakly to see a figure before me, standing in front of the flames. Big, dark, and black. Just like this world we live in.

"And this is one of the culprits behind this?" he said, grabbing me out of the Sableye's grip.

"Wheh-heh-heh! Yes sir, Master Dusknoir!" confirmed the Sableye that had captured me.

Dusknoir turned and held me up right above the fire. "Then she deserves to burn along with these useless books."

I tried to hold back a laugh. How ironic for me to die like this, and without even telling Grovyle anything while I was at it... _Oh, Grovyle..._

Dusknoir was about to throw me into the fiery destruction, but everyone froze when a blood curdling scream pierced out ears. We looked over to the right and saw half of a Sableye's body peeking out from behind a rock. It was limp and didn't even give a twitch. Was he...If so, who...?

Before Dusknoir could say anything, something fast and swift jumped at him, leaving 4 bloddy slashes on his body. He roared in pain and threw me backwards and I landed in front of someone's feet. I looked up slowly and my eyes widened. Ashe was standing there, teeth bared as if she was some kind of animal - though it was most probably a sneer -, clothes stained with drops of blood here and there, and she was holding a struggling Sableye in her hand by it's throat. Humans...Can be just as terrifying as pokemon...

Dusknoir staggered weakly as he turned to glare. "So you finally show yourself, _monster_." he spat. "And all it took was burning all your beloved, blasphemic books and almost killing your friend to do it."

Ashe thrust the Sableye she was holding into another Sableye not too far from her left, causing them to both yelp in pain, and picked me up gently in her arms as she took a step forward. I could notice Dusknoir was more wary when she did that.

"You're...Going to pay!" she shouted, her face expression hidden from my view by her hair. "It doesn't matter what you do to those books because...Grovyle and I are going to make sure you never even existed!"

Dusknoir sneered. "So the rumors were right after all." he said, then turned to leave. "Master Dialga will hear of this. It is certain he will issue both of you to your demise."

With that, Dusknoir left with his little army of Sableye servants trailing after him - save the one that Ashe had...you know. It was still laying where it was when we first laid eyes on it- as he dissapeared from sight. Ashe stood there for a moment, still cradling me in her arms, and eventually flopped to the ground. All the books were nothing but ash now, and smoke puffed out from the piles of thier remains.

I felt like the one at fault. Grovyle told me to always hide when I heard people coming...I got too comfortable thinking it was him and Ashe...Now I finally understood why he told me to do that...

Grovyle ran up and stopped beside us, staring around in shock. After a few minutes of staring, he looked over at Ashe and I. "What happened here?" he almost demanded, his voice unusually loud.

I shifted in Ashe's arms. "S-Someone named Dusknoir..." I replied.

"What? Where'd he go?" he asked with a sneer.

"To Dialga..." Ashe mumbled.

Grovyle seemed surprised. "...What? Ashe, does that-"

"I'm sorry, Grovyle!" she cried. "I'm sorry! I made out job harder for us...I'm so stupid..."

Grovyle gave a slight sigh. "It's fine, Ashe. We can't back down anymore anyway." he reassured her with a light pat on her head.

Job? What were they talking about? I wanted to ask them, but I was too tired from my ordeal to do so. My eyelids slowly closed themselves and I blacked out. Something bad was going to happen...I could feel it coming...

**...**

I couldn't believe my ears. They were serious? No, they must be joking! "...What?" I asked in disbelief, gasping for a breath of air.

Grovyle and Ashe were standing in front of me, holding hands once again just like that day we first met her. However, unlike that day, they had a wistful look in thier eyes. That wistfulness was covered by the determined stare they wore, but obviously couldn't hide it well enough. Three days after Dusknoir had dealt his damage...When I thought things were back to normal again...They come and say this...? Why did it feel like my heart was being torn out of me? Now all of the things they said finally made sense, but this...This is...

Grovyle nodded slightly. "Ashe and I...Have decided to go to the past so we can change the future. So this place won't look like it is now." he explained once again.

I shook my head furiously, hoping the tears stinging my eyes weren't visible. "Grovyle! Ashe! Can you hear yourselves talking?" I practically screamed. "If you go and change the past, we'll cease to exist!"

"We are well aware of that." Grovyle answered calmly.

"But Grovyle..." I whimpered. I could tell my tears were easy to see now.

"I don't think we'll completely cease to exist, Celebi." Ashe spoke up with a gentle smile even though it was clear to see the sadness etched in her face. "Grovyle told me that even if we dissapear, this world and the world we turn it into is proof of our existence. Proof that we were here. We should both believe in that in the least, shouldn't we?"

I hesitated. This place is our existence...That part is true...

Eventually, I gave a low sniff to myself in defeat as I opened up the Time Passage. The blue light emitting from it was enough to dazzle anyone. Understanding I was finally in agreement, they walked in front of it. Before they walked in, Ashe looked back at me and gave a childish salute.

"Goodbye, Celebi!" she told me. "And I'll definately give you that sunrise I promised you!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Even now, she was smiling. "...Grovyle." I piped up.

Grovyle looked back at me. "Yes?" he questioned.

"I'll miss you..." I whispered.

He simply smiled and said, "We'll see each other again." and dissapeared into the passage with Ashe.

And thus my time alone began. After Ashe and Grovyle has left to change the future, I lived a very lonely life. I still stayed in the forest Grovyle, Ashe, and I always met just in case they came back. I was constantly running and hiding from groups of Sableye sent by Dusknoir to capture me. Just the Sableye, though. I didn't see any more of Dusknoir since Ashe and Grovyle left. I didn't see why they'd even want to capture me since Dialga could just send them to the past. They didn't even need me. Maybe they knew something I didn't...Maybe they had thought of some scenario I had yet to come to...

**...**

My eyes were wide in surprise. I couldn't believe it. It was him! He was back! I could barely hold in my excitement, so I flew over to him and hugged him as tightly as I possibly could.

"Grovyle!" I squealed in sheer happiness. "Oh, Grovyle, you're back! I was so worried about you!"

Grovyle laughed as I released him from my hug. "It's good to see you again as well, Celebi." he told me.

"And Ashe?" I asked, smiling away. "Where is she at? Did she run off like always? Hehe!"

Grovyle's facial expression changed almost instantly as he looked away. "Ashe is..." he hesitated.

My smile faded as quick as it had come as I held my breath. "What, Grovyle?"

Grovyle took a step to the right. My mouth opened slightly in surprise as the image of Ashe and a Luxray standing beside her appeared before me. However, when I blinked, all I saw was an Eevee and a Shinx staring at me questionably. Even without that vision, I knew it was her. Even if her form was differant...I knew it was her, for she was the only one who's eyes were such a beautiful shade of silver. She was an Eevee, but for a brief moment I was able to see her in her human form. Her friend beside her was a Shinx, yet I first saw him as a Luxray...My powers often did that to me. Make me able to see past and future changes in pokemon and people, that is. It was rare to see one of the past, and one of the future at the same time, though...

Disregarding those irrelevent thoughts, I landed on the ground slowly and stared at her. "Ashe..." I mumbled.

The Shinx standing beside her nudged her slightly. "Oiya, Ashe, that pokemon just said your name. Do you know her?" he asked.

Ashe tilted her head to the side, her Eevee ears flopping down in confusion. "No, I don't, Lightning. Should I? Who are you?" she answered, directing her last two questions at me.

The Shinx named Lightning laughed. "Wow, Ashe, you sure are 'famous' here in the future, aren't you?" he joked.

Ashe laughed with him. "Haha! Seems like it, doesn't it?"

It may've seemed like a little joke to them, but to Grovyle and I, it was a statement that dealt more damage than any physical attack could. She had lost all memory of us, been transformed into a pokemon, and made a new best friend that practically replaced us.

I looked at Grovyle who was staring at Ashe with a forlorn look on his face, then looked back at Ashe. Even though she was a pokemon like us now, even thought she was no differant than Grovyle and I in appearance or stature, there was still so many differances between us. Those differances would never fade, would they? We'd always be too differant...

"What about the plan, Grovyle? Now that Ashe forgot everything, now what?" I pestered. "What-"

"No." Ashe interrupted as she walked over to us while her current partner resorted to shuffling through his explorer kit.

Explorer kit...Oh, that was so much like her to do something like that, wasn't it? Even with no memories of us, she was still as curious as ever.

Realizing what she said, I looked at her. "What?"

She stopped close to Grovyle and I. "Grovyle told me about it. About everything I was unlucky enough to forget." she explained in a whisper. "We're not here for nothing. I...Still want to do this."

"You'll dissapear. You know that, don't you?" I told her. "You'll have to be separated from your friend."

"Who I would've never met if it weren't for you and Grovyle." Ashe added, sniffing a little. It was quite unlike her to cry... "I know I'll have to leave him, but the least I can do to thank him for all he's done for me is to make sure this world never comes into existance."

I couldn't bring myself to answer. Even with no memories of how she came to this decision, she still wanted to do this...

"Just once more...Send us to the past...Please." Ashe pleaded, her head bowed.

I felt the air get caught in my throat as I tried to hold in tears of pity and sadness, but I knew if I did that, Ashe would definately get mad. _Oh Ashe...Don't make that face..._

Feeling like my body was moving on it's own, I opened up the blue portal of the Time Passage once again. Both my mind and heart said "Don't let her leave. Atleast tell her all you've wanted to say to her this whole time", but regardless, I had opened it. I guess my body knew the things I'd say would just weigh her down and I'd have to let her do this whether I wanted Grovyle and her to leave again or not.

Grovyle said something to Lightning as he walked toward the passage, and Lightning nodded and marched after him. Ashe started to follow them, but stopped after a few steps and turned to me. I blinked at her. Was something wrong?

"Hey, Celebi, right? Is there anything you want?" she asked. "I want to give you atleast something to thank you for all you've done."

For a moment, I just stared, but eventually gave a genuinely happy smile and said, "A sunrise. That's all I want, Ashe."

Ashe nodded as she gave a grin. "Alright! I'll definately give you a sunrise!" she reassured me and dissapeared into the Time Passage for the second time.

Unlike last time where I felt sad and alone, this time wasn't the case. I felt...Relieved. It felt like a burden had been lifted off of me and I could finally accept everything that was going to happen. Maybe meeting Ashe like this was one of the things that helped me feel that way.

**...**

Here we were at the top of this mountain, the swirling turquoise blue colors of the Time Passage that was up here, open and never closed, right next to us. However, we weren't worried about that. Grovyle, who had come back for a second time, was holding me gently in his arms. Bubbles of bright light were floating off of us as we grew more and more transparent. Dusknoir and Primal Dialga had long since dissapeared, yet we were dissapearing at a slower pace as if my wishes for spending my last moments with Grovyle were trying to fulfill themselves, but prolonging it on purpose.

A bright light came from the horizon and we both looked in it's direction as it shone on us. It was warm...And bright...

"What is that?" I asked quietly, still weak from the fight with Dialga.

"It's a sunrise, Celebi. It means Ashe did it." Grovyle told me in a whisper.

"A sunrise..." I repeated, then laughed. "It's so beautiful, Grovyle. Ashe wasn't lying when she said it was..."

"I'm glad I could finally share this sight with you." he said. "It really is beautiful, just as you say."

I couldn't help but smile. I didn't care if I dissapeared, or if people forgot about us. All I cared about was the warm light enveloping me and Grovyle who was holding me so gently in his arms.

_I love you, Grovyle._ I thought.

But more importantly, I was also thinking...

_Thank you, Ashe...For giving me my sunrise._

**END.**

_(Yes! Finally finished! I don't care what anybody says, this took forever to write (even longer to type) and I'm proud of it! Anyway...Yes, Ashe is my OC. Yes, she was an Eevee in my PMD and Lightning was the name of her shinx partner(XD haha). And yes, she's crazy and it's be a horrible idea to piss her off. xD ARGH, if there are any typos in this, you guys can hit me free of charge. =w=...Anyway! Please read and review!)_


End file.
